Tout est une question de choix
by kuchizuke No Tenshi
Summary: Lorsque l'on aime, il nous faut souvent faire des choix. Certains nous aideront à avancer, d'autres nous forceront à nous remettre en question. Naruto ne l’a compris que trop tard, c'est pourquoi son dernier choix, sera de ne jamais pardonner.
1. Prologue

**Série** : Naruto

**Titre** : Tout est une question de choix.

**Genre** : U.A, yaoï, lemon, Romance, Drame...

**Auteurs** : Douce et... La Fille Mystérieuse !

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennes pas.

**Résumé** : Lorsque l'on aime, il nous faut souvent faire des choix. Certains nous aideront à avancer, d'autres nous forceront à nous remettre en question. Naruto ne l'a compris que trop tard, c'est pourquoi son dernier choix, sera de ne jamais pardonner.

**Note **: Nous avons l'immense honneur de vous présenter une nouvelle fic. Nous espérons que vous prendrez autant plaisir à la lire que nous avons eu à l'écrire. Alors, trêve de blabla et bonne lecture à vous ! By Douce and Mysterious Girl !

**_

* * *

Prologue_**

* * *

Cela faisait presque une heure que Naruto attendait. Il faisait nuit et le froid qui pénétrait son corps, ne rendait que plus douloureuse l'attente qu'il lui imposait. Se retrouvant seul, de nouveau la même question s'imposa à lui. Avait-il réellement fait le bon choix ? Bien sur, si c'était pour _le_ rendre heureux alors, rien ne lui semblait impossible ! Cependant en faisant cela, non seulement il avait déçu tout son entourage mais il avait, irrémédiablement, apporté un coup fatal à sa carrière. Une carrière pour laquelle il avait tant donné. Mais avant tout, ce qu'il lui importait le plus, était...

« Naruto. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la voix qui l'interpellait. Il eu a peine le temps d'apercevoir le regard qui le hantait depuis plusieurs années, qu'il sentit qu'on lui capturait les lèvres. Le brun en face de lui, tenait sa tête des deux mains, lui administrant un baiser qui se voulait doux et sensuel. Sa langue vînt quémander le passage que le blond lui offrit sans hésitation. Ainsi, une longue danse s'ensuivit entre les deux langues qui se caressaient... Une chaleur montait sur le corps du blond, s'accroissant avec les caresses que les deux garçons se faisaient...

Le brun lécha une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure du blond avant de rompre le baiser, ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses doigts s'amusant avec quelques mèches blondes. Depuis combien de temps Naruto avait-il attendu un baisé de la sorte ? Il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement, lentement il avança la tête demandant un nouveau baisé. Mais à sa grande surprise, le brun qui, il y a un instant le serrait dans ses bras, le repoussa brusquement.

- Sasuke... ?

- Prend cela comme une récompense.

La lueur victorieuse que Naruto voyait dans ses yeux, lui fit peur, un instant il resta figé. Sasuke agissait de manière étrange.

- Une... récompense ?

Le brun le regarda avec insistance, comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir...

Détournant la tête, il prit un air exaspéré.

Naruto frissonna, pas de froid et encore moins de plaisir, mais ce frisson s'intensifiât devenant de plus en plus violent au point de se changer en tremblement. L'air frais du parc se faisait humide, sans doute allait-il pleuvoir.

« J'aurais sans doute gagné, continua le brun, mais je dois avouer que tu m'as facilité les choses. »

Le blond commençait à comprendre. Mais plus cela devenait claire plus son cœur semblait vouloir s'arrêter. Parlait-il de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Naruto baissa les yeux... Peut-être qu'il avait bel et bien fait une erreur... Mais pour lui, il aurait tout fait... Non ça ne se pouvait pas, il croyait en lui ! Sans aucun doute, Sasuke était quelqu'un de bien. C'était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le comprendre. N'ayant jamais eu besoins ni de mots ni de preuves, Naruto savait qu'il comptait pour Sasuke.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Et qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Décidément, je n'avais pas tord. Tu es vraiment... naïf. »

Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Sasuke devait certainement lui faire une farce...

« Tu es le seul qui n'ait pas su lire dans mon jeu. Dit le brun, un infime sourire en coin.

- Tu t'es foutu de moi, connard !!! S'écria Naruto. Il ne pouvait y croire, pas lui, pas celui qu'il avait soutenu, celui qu'il aimait...

- On a dû te prévenir, n'est ce pas ? Continua Sasuke.

- Ferme là ! Naruto avait un air féroce sur le visage, les poings fermés, il tentait de retenir sa colère... Il les avait déçus, tous ceux qui avaient fini par croire en lui, simplement pour prouver un amour qui n'était qu'illusion...

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire confiance, baka. » C'est vrai, il était un parfait idiot ! Iruka, Tsunade, tant de personne avait essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux. Naruto frappa Sasuke de toutes ses forces, laissant s'échapper tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour le brun. Il voulait faire sentir sa douleur, sa haine, son dégoût, son mépris... Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Il sentit une douleur dans son cœur, comme si on l'avait brûlé à petit feu... Il ne pouvait concevoir ce que le brun lui disait...

D'un revers de la main, Sasuke essuya le coin de sa bouche meurtrie.

« Je le savais. Ça ne servait à rien de me battre contre un faible. Puis avec un sourire moqueur il fixa Naruto, il aurait jurée que celui-ci était sur le point de pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Le souffle difficile, le blond repris.

- As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée, de tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi ? Enfoiré !! »

Il serra si fortement sa chemise que le brun cru un moment qu'elle allait se déchirer. Sasuke fixait le blond, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien fait lui, Naruto s'était imaginé des choses tout seul, il avait juste saisie l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui... Rien de mal.

« N'en fait pas tout un plat, je ne t'avais rien promis et rien demandé après tout ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, blâme plutôt l'idiot que tu es ! »

Enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches Sasuke releva la tête, puis jeta un regard en coin au blond prostré, qui ne bougeait plus. Fixant obstinément un point invisible, Naruto semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais en mourir, alors arrête ton cinéma.

À ces mots, un rire nerveux s'empara du blond, et, une main sur le visage, la voix brisée, il murmura.

- Je n'y crois pas... Pourquoi moi ?

- Tout est une question de choix... Et puis, peut-être qu'un jour, tu arriveras à me faire mal. Et ce jour là nous serons quittes !

Sans attendre la réponse du blond, il s'éloigna s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bientôt un quart d'heure que Sasuke était partit, la pluie tombait maintenant à grosse goutte mais Naruto n'avait toujours pas trouvé la force de bouger. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il encore ? Ce n'était pas logique. Normalement il aurait dû mourir au moment même où Sasuke avait dévoilé sa véritable nature, plonger dans le désespoir, aspirer dans la spirale infernale de la souffrance. Pourquoi respirait-il toujours ? Pourquoi ressentait-il le froid ? N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il était en vie ? _«Ce n'est pas comme si tu allait en mourir..._ »

Sasuke avait tout à fait raison, le corps humain ne pouvait survivre sans eau, sans nourriture, mais sans amour on pouvait continuer d'exister. Ses genoux l'abandonnèrent et il se retrouva accroupit dans l'herbe. Il aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit le contraire. Dorénavant il n'avait nulle part où aller. Comment pouvait-il affronter le regard d'Iruka, de Tsunade ou encore, celui des autres élèves de l'école ? Seul, n'ayant plus d'endroit où retourner, que devait-il faire ? A cause de lui l'école de la Feuille allait sûrement perdre sa renommé et son image en tant que meilleure école d'art martiaux de la ville.

« Pitoyable... je suis pathétique. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais Sasuke ? »

Le bruit de l'orage couvrit à peine le hurlement qui lui échappa. Lentement, il se repliât sur lui-même.

Il avait tout supporté. Lorsque Sasuke avait quitté l'école de la Feuille, pour l'Institut Otto, il avait pensé le ramener. Même quant celui-ci refusait de réintégrer l'école, il avait persisté. Persuadé que Sasuke oublierais sa vengeance et reviendrait près d'eux, jamais il n'aurait pu abandonner. Mais jamais il n'était revenu et encore pire, il l'avait fait croire qu'il l'aimait... tout ça... tout ça pour gagner... sans se forcer... Il avait été son petit jouet... Aujourd'hui il ne s'en sentait plus le courage... Toujours lui pardonner, lui demandais une force qu'il n'avait plus.

« ...Sasuke Uchiha... »

Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Jamais !! De toutes ses forces il l'avait aimé. Maintenant, de toutes ses forces, il ferait en sorte de le haïr.

* * *

À suivre !!!

* * *

La fille mystérieuse : Salut !!! On vous présente une nouvelle fic !

Sasuke : Un nouveau martyr...

Naruto : Parle pour toi ! C'est moi qui souffre là !

Douce : T'inquiète pas mon petit Naru, jsuis pas aussi mauvaise que l'autre là ! _Pointe du doigt « La Fille mystérieuse »_

La Fille mystérieuse : Que ? Qui ça ? Moi ?

Douce : Oui oui ! Toi là bas !

La fille mystérieuse : Même pas vrai !

Sasuke : Et moi alors?

Douce : Toi t'est le connard de service alors pour l'instant, TU LA FERME !!!

La fille mystérieuse : Allez, viens Naru-chan, prend des pop-corn, va y avoir du fight !

Sasuke : Je suis un connard ? Moi ? Mais c'est de TA faute !

Douce : Ts ts ts, ne te justifie pas Sasuke ! Je fais juste ressortir ta vraie nature!

Sasuke : Et toi, binoclarde!!

Naruto : Allez Sasuke !!

La fille mystérieuse : Aeuhm, je crois qu'il faut ptèt qu'on continue l'histoire...

Douce et Sasuke : Là ferme !!

La fille mystérieuse : Méchaaaaants ! Je vous aime plus... Et vous, vous aimez ? Laissez des reviews please !!!


	2. Plus de rêve

**Série** : Naruto

**Titre **: Tout est une question de choix.

**Genre** : U.A, yaoï, lemon, Romance, Drame…

**Auteurs** : Douce et… La fille Mystérieuse !

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Résumé** : Lorsque l'on aime, il nous faut souvent faire des choix. Certains nous aideront à avancer, d'autres nous forceront à nous remettre en question. Naruto ne l'a compris que trop tard, c'est pourquoi son dernier choix, sera de ne jamais pardonner.

**Note** : Nous revoilà (enfin) avec le chapitre 1 ! Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. Cela dit, beaucoup nous ont mis en alerte alors nous espérons aussi que vous allez nous laisser votre avis avec une petite review ! Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux review anonymes : 

Merci, **Chiwii**, pour ta review ! Nous avons fait un long chapitre rien que pour toi ! Nous espérons que tu aimeras !!

Alors là, **Melody**, la seule chose qu'on peut te dire c'est que « La fille mystérieuse » a son compte perso mais pas sous ce nom là ! Merci pour la review ! Voilà la suite.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 1 : Plus de rêve

* * *

Il se releva à bout de force. L'orage s'était calmé en même temps que son esprit s'était égaré. Pas après pas, souffle après souffle, il se devait d'avancer même sans savoir où aller, il devait s'éloigner de ce lieu. En sortant du parc Naruto su qu'il n'y reviendra plus et au fond de lui une promesse vit le jour.

Le sang tambourinait à ses tempes, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Un cœur en miette et un esprit en morceau, un instant il fut pris d'un fou rire, le faisant passer pour un dément auprès des promeneurs. Peut-être était-il effectivement devenu fou ?

Durant un court instant, il le souhaitât ardemment. La folie lui prendrait sa conscience et ainsi, il ne pourrait plus penser. Culpabilité, tristesse, peur, désillusion… amour. Toutes ces émotions deviendraient inutiles.

Cependant, pour l'instant elles étaient toujours là, le consumant comme elles savaient si bien le faire, à des êtres aussi stupides que lui… Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas s'en vouloir ? Il venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie… Peut-être même qu'il en referait… Alors, à défaut de ne pouvoir s'enfermer, il devait… Oui… il devait le faire… Il ne supporterait plus de décevoir son entourage.

Il ne su comment, mais à force de déambuler dans les rues de la ville, il arriva malgré tout devant l'immeuble qu'il habitait avec son tuteur. Certes il ne pouvait plus y retourner, mais en dépit de son appréhension, dans cet appartement se trouvait quelque chose, un objet, bien trop important pour le laisser derrière lui. Il sortit son trousseau de clef, hésita à nouveau avant d'y introduire une dans la serrure.

Iruka était-il déjà rentré ? Que devait-il dire, faire, penser ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponse. Lorsqu'il entendit le verrou sauté, il reteint automatiquement son souffle. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, un silence oppressant y régnait. Quelque part, Naruto fut un peu déçu, mis à part la peur qu'il éprouvait de devoir faire face à Iruka, il aurait aimé le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, mais peut être que cela était mieux ainsi.

Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, la petite pièce, où il avait passé toute son adolescence, était tapissée de souvenirs. Ceux-ci s'exhibaient sur les murs sous formes de photos en tous genres, de notes écrites en cours ou de lettres envoyés lors des voyages. Naruto laissa ses doigts caresser quelques un de ces souvenirs.

Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la photo qu'Iruka avait prise à la cérémonie d'entrée de La Feuille. Il pensait sérieusement que ce jour était l'un des plus heureux de sa vie, il y en avait eu si peu. Un garçon blond, tout juste âgé de treize ans, brandissait un médaillon avec l'emblème de l'école gravé dessus.

Machinalement, Naruto porta une main à sa poitrine, là où se trouvait encore ce pendentif. Il l'enleva et le posa sur le bureau, près de sa penderie.

- Je n'en aurais certainement plus besoin.

De son doigt il redessina la gravure puis se redressa. En se relevant, son regard croisa l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir.

- Reflet pitoyable d'un homme méprisable… !

C'en était risible. Il ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils, et se concentra, tout en respirant douloureusement. Une deuxième promesse s'était formée dans son esprit. Se rappelant la raison pour laquelle il était venu, il écarta les battant de la penderie, y sortis un sac et commença à le remplir, tant bien que mal, de tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main.

Lorsqu'il saisit une de ses vestes, une photo tomba d'une des poches, instantanément, ses traits se firent plus durs.

Cette photos avait été prise le jour ou la classe avait été répartit en groupe d'étude, il se rappela à quel point il avait été heureux de se retrouver dans le même groupe que Sakura, la fille qu'il avait aimé durant les premières années de sa vie scolaire. Et également, le sentiment d'injustice qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que l'élève ayant eu les meilleures notes aux tests d'entrée, et la coqueluche des filles, se trouvait lui aussi dans son groupe.

Alors ils s'était battu pour égaler ce soit disant prodige, délaissant ses études dans les matières générales, se focalisant uniquement sur l'art du combat.

Il voulait prouver qu'il en était capable, prouver que même en ayant réussis à intégrer l'école au bout de la deuxième fois, avec des résultats plus qu'insuffisant, on pouvait réussir. Naruto avait soupçonné Iruka d'avoir usée de ses relations, pour que la directrice l'accepte.

Puisque son tuteur enseignait aux petites sections les matières générales, cela était possible. Il en avait été vexé au plus haut point et s'était promis de redoubler d'effort et de persévérance. Son travail avait porté ses fruits, son professeur, Kakashi, sa directrice, Tsunade et toute l'école avait reconnu sa valeur.

Au fur des années il s'était découvert des points communs avec Sasuke, le blond aimait à croire qu'il pouvait le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Lui aussi était orphelin, lui aussi avait une soif de succès, même si la sienne était motivée par une vengeance, dont Naruto ne sut jamais l'origine.

Sasuke était devenu un ami précieux et son plus grand moteur de réussite, par la rivalité qui existait entre eux. Mais lorsqu'il avait quitté l'école pour s'inscrire à l'institut Oto, la plupart de ses camarades s'étaient sentit trahis.

Oto était l'endroit où se retrouvaient les plus grands adversaires de La Feuille. Et pourtant, ignorant toutes les demandes de Naruto, Sasuke n'était jamais revenu sur sa décision. Au final, il avait été remplacé au sein du groupe.

A partir de ce jour, ils durent s'affronter au cours des tournois. Et tout en gravissant les échelons, le blond s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait, à l'encontre de celui qu'il considérait encore, comme étant son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, au début, cela l'avait perturbé. Naruto avait été obligé de l'accepter, son cœur se serrait à la simple vue de Sasuke, des frissons s'emparaient de lui à chaque effleurement.

Très vite il en vint à attendre avec impatiente les tournois et rencontres sportives.

Quatre années s'était ainsi écoulées, quatre années durant lesquelles il avait démontré que lui Uzumaki Naruto, n'abandonnait jamais. C'est à ce moment que la réalité le frappa de nouveaux au visage. Pour Sasuke, il n'avait pas seulement trahi toute sa promotion ainsi que ses professeurs, il avait aussi perdu une partie de lui-même.

En voulant lui faire confiance, il avait oublié ses propres principes. Plus que Sasuke, s'était sa propre bêtise qu'il ne pouvait se pardonner. Un tournoi à l'échelle international, il aurait pu le gagner et assurer le prestige de son école, et l'ouverture de sa carrière au niveau mondial. Mais le brun était apparut, insinuant en lui le doute.

Il avait l'air si soucieux et lui adressait un regard si triste, Naruto n'avait plus été capable de penser correctement et afin de l'aider à réaliser son rêve, il avait déclaré forfait.

De nouveau il se fit une promesse, et il garderait ce cliché pour ne pas la briser. Il saisie ce qu'il était venu chercher, un cadre. Encore une photo mais certainement la plus importante à ses yeux. Sur celle-ci on voyait ses parents s'enlaçant amoureusement et Iruka tenant un bébé blond dans ses bras. Son idée d'une famille parfaite, il n'avait plus ses parents et bientôt il n'aurait plus Iruka. Ses bagages se limitant à un sac à dos, il referma la porte de sa chambre au moment où celle de l'entrée s'ouvrait. Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement et repris ceux-ci dans une course effrénée. Il devait maintenant lui faire face, alors qu'il avait déjà écarté cette éventualité. Il entendit son nom prononcé par la voix de son tuteur et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.

« Naruto ?

-…

- Naruto ? » Celui-ci ne voulait pas répondre, retardant l'heure des explications.

« Naruto, où… Ah. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

- Comment… Tu te sens ?

- Très mal, mais… ça ira.

- Tu te doutes bien que je veux des explications…

- Je suis… sincèrement désolé.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Ne voulais-tu pas devenir le plus grand professionnel en art martial du monde ? Poursuivre ton rêve, ce n'est que pour cela que tu vis ? Alors pourquoi ?

- Je sais que je vous ai déçu mais…

- C'est pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Écoute…

- Et quoi ? Il t'a offert des ramens ? Une folle nuit d'amour ? C'est ce que valait ton rêve le plus cher ? Tu devrais avoir honte…

- Mais, j'ai honte !!! J'ai souffert pour en arriver jusque là et il m'a tout enlevé !!! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?! J'aurai tout fait par amour ! Pour quelqu'un qui me comprenait et me soutenait !

- Mais moi, je t'aime ! Je t'ai élevé et je t'ai toujours soutenu…

- Pour toi, je n'étais qu'une charge… Tu as bien été obligé et me prendre et de vivre avec.

- Tu te trompes, encore une fois ! C'est moi qui ai décidé de te prendre avec moi… Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Je ne te décevrais plus… puisque je m'en vais.

- Quoi ?

- Je pars, et j'espère qu'un jour, tu auras le courage de me pardonner… »

* * *

Le son d'un klaxon se fit entendre.

- Magnes toi ! Le boss nous attend !

Naruto fut tiré de ses souvenirs d'une façon trop soudaine, à son goût, il fit la grimace et regarda le petit brun maigrelet qui l'interpellait d'une voiture verte qui, Naruto en était certain, avait surement traversé une ou deux guerres.

- Ouais, deux minutes, merde !

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'affiche qui avait attiré son attention, collés en rangé elles s'étendaient sur tout le long du bas côté de la route. Des cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que ses yeux et un air satisfait sur le visage, la star du monde sportif qui attirait tous les regards depuis trois ans, lui faisait face. Naruto plissa les paupières.

- Connard…

L'injure lui avait échappé mais ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à Sasuke. Même à l'autre bout du monde ce mec réussissait à lui pourrir la vie.

- De quel droit tu me fais me rappeler de tout ça ? Bâtard !

Il saisit l'extrémité d'une des affiches et d'un coup sec l'arracha du mur. Ça faisait un bien fou, même s'il en restait une bonne cinquantaine, Naruto fut quelque peu soulagé. Plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, il repartit vers la voiture. Le soleil se levait et une douce brise le fit frissonner. Le jeune homme s'affalât sur le siège passager avant de s'étirer paresseusement puis ils repartirent.

- Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as fait arrêter la voiture en pleine nationale, juste pour faire un truc aussi idiot ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ta faite cette publicité ?

Gamakichi le regardait en biais, attendant apparemment une réponse. Le siège légèrement baissé, les mains derrière la tête, le blond le fixa les yeux fatigués.

- La tronche du mannequin me débecte, j'y peux rien !

Fermant les paupières Naruto se mit à bailler grossièrement.

- Ce n'est pas que la vue de tes amygdales me dérange, mais tu ne pourrais pas éviter ça ? T'as une halène de fauve le matin !

Piqué au vif, Naruto se redressa pour lui décoché un coup de poing sur l'arrière du crane. Déstabilisé, Gamakichi lâcha un moment le volant, ce qui fit zigzaguer l'automobile quelques secondes.

- Respecte un peut tes aînés ! La faute à qui si j'ai été réveillé à 5 heure du matin ?

- Non mais ça ne va pas de faire des trucs comme ça, alors que je conduis !? Je te ferais remarquer que mois aussi j'ai dû me lever de bonne heures, pour ensuite passer chez toi ! J'ai attendu un quart d'heure sur le pas de ta porte que tu daigne l'ouvrir ! Une bombe pourrait tomber sur ton appartement que tu ne te lèverais pas ! Et puis, tu n'as que trois ans de plus que mois, alors…

- Donc, tu es de trois ans trop jeune pour me parler comme ça ! Tais toi et roule !

Naruto lui montra le point en lui faisant les gros yeux et l'autre se tu, marmonnant ce qui semblait être des injures. Les rayons du soleil l'ébloui lors qu'ils dépassèrent un poids lourd qui les avaient abrité jusque là. Un ciel bleu les accueillis et Naruto laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Aujourd'hui non plus, il ne pleuvra pas !

Naruto avait, une nouvelle fois, pensé à haute voix.

- Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu aimais autant dans les jours de pluies ?

- Pour moi, ce sont des anniversaires.

- Des anniversaires ?

Le jeune brun regarda son compagnon et su qu'il n'aurait, sans doute, jamais de réponse, car en effet, le blond s'était endormit.

Première promesse, « Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour de pluie »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Vous avez bien compris ce que j'attends de vous !

L'assemblée acquiesça, dans un murmure synchronisé.

- Naruto ?

L'interpellé releva la tête de ses basquettes, et regarda celui qui lui faisait face. Une pipe au coin des lèvres, leur chef lui jetait un regard dur. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?

- Ouais, ouais j'ai compris ! On entre dans la résidence on prend les documents qui se trouvent dans le bureau du gérant, on ne touche pas à l'argent et on fil sans se faire repérer ! C'est bon, j'ai enregistré, Gamabunta !

Naruto s'y attendait, c'est donc avec une relative facilitée qu'il évita la pipe que lui avait envoyé son Boss.

- Espèce de gamin impertinent, je vais t'apprendre la politesse, moi ! Je t'ai déjà dis que tu dois m'appeler « Boss » !

Se calmant un peu, Gamabunta se rassit, à ses côté son coéquipier semblait sur le point de s'étouffer tant il luttait contre un fou rire. Gamakichi réussit cependant à murmurer :

- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés !

- La ferme, imbécile !

L'homme à la corpulence plus qu'imposante se remit à parler.

- Rappel toi dans quel état je t'ai ramassé, et souvient toi que je peux encore t'y ramener !

Il tendit une main et aussitôt un de ses sbires lui mit une nouvelle pipe entre les doigts. Cet idiot de crapaud, pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Naruto savait bien que, jamais il ne mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Père ?

Le Boss regarda tous ses hommes

- C'est Mya ! Vous savez ce que vous devez faire !

Aussitôt, les armes à feux furent cachées et les couteaux mis à l'abri des regards audacieux. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune adolescente d'environs quinze ans, pénétra dans la pièce, plus que gênée.

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que le diner était prêt !

Gamabunta tendit la main.

- Approche !

La crainte laissa place à un sourire et Mya saisie, la main qui lui était offerte avant de s'assoire au côté de son père adoptif. En effet, Mya avait été recueillit, il y avait de ça deux ans, par cette famille. Depuis, le Boss faisait tout sont possible pour lui cacher la nature de son travail, qui ne consistait exclusivement qu'à des menues et gros larcins pour le compte de personnes qui payaient très très bien, des mercenaires modernes en d'autres termes. La voix grave du Chef s'éleva.

- Ce sera tout, les gars, au boulot !

La pièce commença à se vider, Naruto suivit le mouvement et s'en alla, accompagné de son coéquipier et des deux autres hommes qui feraient parties de sont équipe se soir.

- Nous n'avons que quelques heures pour étudier le dossier, les entrées, les sorties et les heures de gardes des vigiles, ensuite nous nous entrainerons. Je vous conseille de déjeuner pour la journée, parce qu'une fois partit, pas de pauses. Ils s'engagèrent dans un des couloirs longés de pièce du manoir.

- Ok ! Fit l'un des hommes tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de Naruto. Mais dis moi, elle a l'air de bien t'aimer la petite Mya ?

- Je n'en sais rien !

Naruto ne supportait pas ce genre de mec, la trentaine passée, ils ne pensaient qu'au sexe et à la violence, qui d'ailleurs avait laissé bon nombre de cicatrice sur celui près de lui.

- Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire plaisir ?

Son sourire jaunie par la nicotine dégouta Naruto qui saisie son bras et le fit lâcher prise.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Qu'elle profite encore un peu de l'innocence qu'il lui reste !

L'homme se pris le menton, une lueur clairement lubrique dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux mon avis, j'aimerais plutôt le lui prendre, son innocence !

Puis il partit dans un rire sonore. Naruto le fixa, menaçant.

- Si tu la touches, ce n'est pas seulement moi que tu devras affronter ! Tu penses survivre à la fureur du Boss ?

Aussitôt, Karl, car c'était son nom, eu un tic trahissant sa peur, s'éclaircit la voix et repartit dans un rire forcé.

- Bon les gars, on va se remplir le bide jusqu'à l'explosion !!!

Près de lui, Gamakichi semblait lui aussi furieux.

- J'ai pourtant prévenu le Boss, que ces mecs étaient dangereux !

- Nous sommes tous des « mecs dangereux », ici ! Et dis moi, pourquoi tu continues d'appeler ton paternel « Le Boss » ?

Le jeune brun leva un poing.

- Ici ce n'est pas mon père, c'est mon rival !

- Ton rival ?

- Oui, un jour je prendrais sa place.

Naruto resta perplexe.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot, non ? C'est ton père, bien sûr que tu lui succéderas ! Ce n'est pas ton frère, toujours plongé dans ses bouquins, qui te volera ta place !

- Tu ne comprends pas, mon rêve ce n'est pas de le remplacer, c'est de le surpasser ! Et personne ne me verra plus comme « Le fils du Boss », mais comme LE Boss !

La lueur que Naruto vit dans les prunelles couleur chocolat de son compagnon, lui rappela son reflet, quelques années auparavant.

- Et toi quel est ton rêve ?

- Les rêves sont pour ceux qui ont un avenir…

- Tu parles comme un vieux au bord de la mort, ne te la joue pas trop, t'as seulement vingt ans ! Lui fit le brun avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Naruto secoua sa tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui commençaient à revenir et se dirigeât vers la salle à manger.

Tout le monde, autour de la table, semblait joyeux. Gamakichi entretenait une discussion plus qu'animée avec son frère Gamatatsu. De temps en temps Mya lui jetait des regards en biais. Il soupira, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait rompu tout contact avec Iruka, sa famille. Certaines fois, il se surprenait à se demander si son tuteur continuait de s'inquiéter pour la moindre petite chose, s'il laissait toujours les restes de trois semaines dans le réfrigérateur, s'il avait toujours ses crises d'insomnies ? Ses yeux se mirent à briller inconsciemment, mais il se reprit immédiatement. Ne pas craquer.

Deuxième promesse, « Je ne pleurerais plus à cause de toi »,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il fait nuit noir, les deux autres hommes du groupe sont postés à l'extérieure, surveillant une quelconque arrivée imprévue.

- Kichi ?

- Oui !

Comprenant immédiatement ce que Naruto attendait de lui, le dit Gamakichi surnommé Kichi, se faufila jusqu'à la porte, afin de forcé la serrure. Celle-ci ne résista pas plus de quelque seconde, Les deux acolytes entrèrent et refermèrent la portent avec le moins de bruit possible.

- Cherche dans le bureau je me charge du coffre, souvient toi, l'argent n'a aucune importance !

Immédiatement, ils se mirent à la recherche des précieux documents. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Naruto eu a peine le temps de se retourner et d'apercevoir Kichi, étendu sur le sol, qu'il reçut un violent coup sur le flan droit, il pressentit un autre arrivée et se dégagea vivement.

- Tu es rapide. Mais,dis-moi, qu'es-tu venu chercher ? Tu la dis toi-même ce n'est pas l'argent qui vous intéresse !

Un homme d'une cinquantaine bien installé, les cheveux blanc hirsutes et longs, se tenait devant lui. A cet instant, Naruto se dit qu'il s'était mis dans un sacré merdier. Il amorça un pas vers la droite, mais s'avança pour frapper à gauche. L'homme en face de lui réussis pourtant à contrer son coup et chacun des suivants, mais Naruto ne fut pas en reste et ne se laissa plus surprendre. L'homme était d'un certain âge, et le blond avait pensé qu'il finirait par se fatiguer, c'était sans compter la ténacité de son adversaire.

- Ce crapaud à pipe me le payera.

- Crapaud ? Pipe ?

En face de lui, l'homme se redressa, surpris. Il avait encore pensé à haute voix...

- Cet escroc de Gamabunta !!

* * *

- Espèce de rapace, envoyer tes hommes me cambrioler, moi !?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser mon offre… !

- C'est toi qui as perdu notre pari, alors ton manoir est à moi !

- Tu peux toujours rêver !

- J'ai les papiers de propriété, tu n'as donc rien à dire !

De quoi ces deux vieux pouvaient bien parler ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Ils étaient revenu au « quartier générale » comme l'appelait Kichi et la situation avait dégénéré. Face à des quinquagénaires hystériques, le blond ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était sur le point de parler, lorsque Kichi, qui apparemment avait tout compris lui, se leva brusquement.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as osé te servir de nous pour régler un de tes problèmes personnels.

Le Boss tira une bouffé de sa sempiternelle pipe, avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement mon problème ! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler le nombre de personnes qui vivent ici ?

- Arrête un peu de jouer les grands seigneurs, avec tout l'argent que tu possèdes, ce ne sont pas les maisons qui manquent, dans tes biens !

Le vieux aux cheveux hirsute s'interrompit, fixa un moment Naruto, qui su que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire, puis reprit.

- Mais, j'ai un marcher à te proposer !

Celui à la pipe, s'assit sur son siège, signe qu'il écoutait.

- J'ai besoin d'un homme supplémentaire dans mon entreprise, si tu acceptes que j'embauche, ce jeune homme, là-bas, je te rends ton manoir.

D'un hochement de la tête il désigna Naruto, et celui-ci cru avoir mal compris.

- Eh, le vieux ! Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on prête ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Hm, ce gamin est peut être énervant, mais il est bon…

Le Boss pris un air réfléchi, alors que tout le monde savait, pertinemment, que sa décision était déjà prise.

- Vous m'écoutez… ?

- Tu les veux oui ou non, tes papiers ?

- Oui, évidement, mais j'en ai encore besoin, de ce garçon !

Là vraiment il en avait marre !

- Tout le monde se la ferme, et on m'écoute, bordel !!

Cette fois, les trois personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Naruto, mais ce fut le vieux pas net, qui s'adressa à lui.

- Ok, gamin ! Fait comme tu veux ! Reste ici et continue à vivre comme un voleur, ou suis-moi et trouve une façon plus digne de continuer ton existence ! Que choisis-tu ?

Tout en lui parlant il lui tendit une main. Le regard de Naruto, passa sur le visage du Vieux-pas-net, au crapaud-à-pipe et fini par s'attarder sur celui de Kichi. Le brun le regardait les yeux implorant, faisant non de la tête. Pesant le pour et le contre, il leva le bras et saisie la main en face de lui.

Troisième promesse, « Je ne me laisserais plus attendrir, et agirais uniquement pour mon propre bien »

* * *

À suivre !

* * *

The Mysterious Girl : Hello ! nous revoilà enfin !!

Douce : Nous somme de retour, pour jouer de bien vilain tour !

Sasuke : Hé, on n'est pas à Pokemon. Ici, c'est Naruto...

Sasu et Naru : Vous vous ête gourez de mangas, les filles !

Sasu : Hum.. Euh Douce ?

Douce : Uiiii ? ^-^

Sasu : OK, t'es nouvelle, mais c'est quoi cette idée de faire du sasu/naru, sans du Sasuke ? (Relit le chapitre) J'suis où ? Hein, J'suis où ?

The Mysterious Girl : okay, bon Naru, tu sais déjà ? Mettons-nous à coté...

Douce : Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est "Naruto" qu'il s'appelle le manga, appel moi quand se sera "Sasuke" ! Et puis je l'adore mon petit naru-Chan !

Naruto : (mort de rire) Moi aussi je t'aiiiiimeuuuh !

The Mysterious Girl : Même que Sasu c'est un connard, alors...

Sasu : Ne ? Moi ? Un connard ? De toute façon, Douce, je trouve ton amour un peu louche vu que tu fais souffrir Naru.

Douce : T'inquiète pas, t'as beau être un salaud, t'es mon salaud adorée. Tu auras ta part toi aussi. XD

Sasu: Noooooonnnnnnn !

The mysterious girl : De toute façon, nous t'avons concocté une surprise...

Douce ; "faisant oui fermement de la tête" Oui...surprise !

The mystérious girl : Mais... ça sera pour la prochaine fois... Go to the chapter 2 !


	3. Ceci n'est pas le deuxième chapitre

Coucou,

Ceci est un défi !

Moi, Douce, vous propose un petit jeu sympa en attendant que notre prochain chapitre ne soit posté. Pourquoi ce jeu ? Simplement par ce que j'ai envie d'embêter un peu ma partenaire. Vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas « peu chiante » comme me dit souvent une amie.

Mais c'est surtout et essentiellement pour nous amuser un peu.

Voici, le défi :

Le jeu consiste à découvrir qui est réellement la fille mystérieuse !

Chaque jour à partir du 10 Octobre 2008, je vous mettrai un indice sur notre profil, et cela pendant 7 jours.

Si au bout d'une semaine, personne n'à découvert le poteau rose, nous (ou plutôt « je », na je rigole XD) choisirons notre gain.

Par contre si le pseudo de ma coéquipière est révélé par une personne, celle-ci aura le droit de nous demander un OS sur n'importe quel couple des mangas :

- Bleach

- Death note XD

- Gto

- Vampire knight

- Monochrome factor

- Harry Potter

- Naruto

- Shaman king (celui la nous fait bien rire, tellement c'est peu probable qu'on nous le demande)

Dans le lieu qu'elle désir, et sur le thème qu'elle choisira.

Peut être il y a-t-il des Mangas oubliés, dites le nous et si nous nous sentons capable de faire une fic dessus, nous l'ajouterons à la liste.

Pour ne pas jouer les escrocs, je vous promets que cet OS sera plus long qu'une malheureuse page sur Microsoft World.

Tout le monde avec moi pour lui en faire baver !! Mwahahahah, attention « the mysterious girl », on arrive !


	4. Retrouvailles

**Série** : Naruto

**Titre** : Tout est une question de choix.

**Genre **: U.A, Yaoï, Romance, Drame

**Auteurs** : Douce et Verity971 (eh oui, c'est moi The mysterious girl)

**Disclaimeur** : Non, les personnages de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Résumé** : Lorsque l'on aime, il nous faut souvent faire des choix. Certains nous aideront à avancer, d'autres nous forceront à nous remettre en question. Naruto ne l'a compris que trop tard, c'est pourquoi son dernier choix, sera de ne jamais pardonner.

**Note** : Bon eh bien, voici (enfin, je sais) le deuxième chapitre (tant attendu !) Après que la fille mystérieuse eut été démasquée, que pensez-vous du duo ? Pas mal, hein ? Bref ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

Merci Chiwii ! Je sais pas si ce chapitre est aussi long que l'autre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira autant ! Bonne lecture !

Ben écoute, sasunarufann, tu nous diras ce que tu penses du Naruto de ce chapitre, ok ? Merci pour la review !

_**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**_

Après avoir parlementer pour le nouveau travail que le vieux lui proposait, ils partirent de suite. Ils marchèrent pas mal de temps avant d'arriver dans une sorte de domaine. Sur le chemin, le blond ne cessait de penser au visage déconfit de Gamakichi quand il avait décidé de quitter son ancien patron. Mais, c'était son avenir qui était en jeu, et il était le seul maître… jamais il ne referait la même erreur…

Le domaine devant lequel ils se trouvaient, avait des allures de maison de campagne, pas très loin, cela dit, de la ville où se trouvait plusieurs pubs et clubs bizarre. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment en quoi consistait son nouveau travail, il savait juste qu'il fallait qu'il sache se battre et qu'il serait bien payer. Un travail honnête, disait le vieux… D'ailleurs… c'était quoi son nom ?

« Eh, le vieux…

- M'appelle pas le vieux, petit…

- Alors, c'est quoi ton petit nom propre ?

- Mon petit nom… ? Moi, c'est Jiraya. Mais, appelle moi Jiraya-sama

- Pourquoi ? Vieux pas net, c'est parfait… » Le « vieux » lui lança un regard avant de se détourner. Ils finirent par entrer dans le domaine où se trouvaient d'autres personnes. La propriété était grande et spacieuse. L'intérieur ressemblait à la fois à un endroit classe et sophistiqué mais aussi à une sorte de bar où les hommes pouvaient boire, fumer et mater des filles sur les quelques magasines éparpillés un peu partout… Dans un coin, on pouvait apercevoir une vieille machine à écrire. Les personnes présentes étaient toutes habillées de la même façon, un uniforme à cheval entre un costard et une tenue décontractée. Ils portaient une chemise dont les manches étaient déchirées, leur cravate était à moitié défaite, quelques uns étaient percés…

« Me revoici. Je vous présente… le gamin…

- Naruto.

- Voilà, c'est ça. Il va remplacer l'autre con. Gamin, je te présente Gaara, Kiba et Saï : mes meilleurs employés. » Naruto était plus que surprit. Saï ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu depuis son départ. Saï ayant remplacé Sasuke quand il était partit, ils étaient devenu coéquipier. Le voir aujourd'hui ravivait sa mémoire…

- Ça alors, Naruto !! Ça fait trop longtemps.

- Salut, Saï. Bon alors, qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ?

- Tu es garde du corps, mon petit. » Garde de quoi ? Il était garde de quoi ?

« Vous plaisantez ?

- J'ai une gueule à rire ?

- Je vais devoir me trimbaler avec des petits cons pas assez fort pour se défendre tout seuls ?

- Exactement. Mais ces petits cons sont riches, alors un peu de respect petit ! » Jiraya déposa sa cape sur le canapé avant de s'y asseoir, attrapant une bière sur la table. Naruto restait debout, encore un peu sonné… Il avait abandonné sa vie de malfrat pour être garde du corps… En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était peu être pas si mal.

Il observa ses nouveaux « collègues ». Le dit Gaara avait des cheveux rouges feu, un piercing à l'oreille droite et lui lançait un regard des plus froid, le visage dur. Kiba arborait un sourire large, ses yeux rivés sur le magasine qu'il tenait à la main. Et Saï se levait et se dirigeait vers lui…

« Re salut.

- Bienvenue.

- Merci. Je sais pas encore ce que je dois faire… Le vieux pas net ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué…

- Je t'entends, petit !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour ça. On savait pas que tu venais, alors tu vas devoir dormir avec moi sauf si tu préfères le canapé… Ne t'en fait pas, il y a deux lits.

- Très bien. Alors vas-y explique…

- Nous avons des clients plutôt important et à qui on veut du mal… et nous sommes là pour les protéger c'est tout. Si le patron t'a pris aussi vite, c'est que tu es bon… Je pense que tu auras ton premier client bientôt.

- Super…

- On reçoit une belle somme, surtout quand le client nous donne un pourboire plutôt énorme.

- C'est parfait alors.

- Surtout quant tu fais tout ce qu'ils te demandent… »

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre de Saï que Naruto allait partager avec lui. Le blond examina un peu plus attentivement le brun face à lui. Il était un peu plus classe que les autres malgré l'anneau qu'il portait. Son regard était froid et noir… Il avait un infime sourire aux lèvres… Il était si sexy… Saï lui effleura la main afin d'ouvrir la porte derrière lui, et il frémit à son contact. Il _lui_ ressemblait tellement… il en avait la chair de poule.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Naruto. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sortit de la pièce, l'air fatigué mais plutôt content. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant d'apercevoir son ami qui visiblement l'attendait.

« T'as pas finit de passer ton temps avec Saï au lieu de travailler ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu préfèrerais que je passe du temps avec toi ?

- Ferme-là. » Le dit Gaara était appuyé dos au mur, les bras croisés, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais. Ses yeux étaient froids, à glacer le sang. Naruto lui lança un sourire avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il faisait partie des gardes du corps de Jiraya. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec ses nouveaux compagnons : Gaara était devenu son meilleur ami quoiqu'il fut le plus réticent à la présence de Naruto. Quant à Saï, il le connaissait déjà depuis l'école de La Feuille où Saï devait remplacer Sasuke. Il avait été le premier à l'accueillir et il avait un lien très étroit… Il avait toujours été là, c'était lui qui lui avait tout expliqué et peu à peu ils s'étaient rapprochés. Un soir tranquille où ils étaient seuls, Naruto raconta enfin ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sasuke et lui et donc la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de partir. Saï s'était montré très agréable et une chose en amenant une autre, ils avaient fini par passer à l'acte, sans pour autant sortir ensemble. Il leur arrivait quelques fois de recommencer, mais ce n'était que de l'envie. Et enfin, c'était avec Kiba que le blond rigolait le plus et faisait les quatre cents coups. Il était heureux d'être venu ici mais n'en n'oubliait pas pour autant ses anciens camarades et surtout Gamakichi…

Naruto finit par sortir de la salle de bain, après avoir mit trois heures pour une douche… Gaara était partit. Naruto retourna donc dans la chambre où un brun était sensé l'attendre. Cependant, quand il pénétra dans la pièce, Saï était profondément endormit. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et se coucha près de lui. Le visage paisiblement assoupi de Saï était magnifique pour Naruto. Il le caressa délicatement… Il était vraiment beau. Saï ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke mais ce n'était pour cela que le blond l'aimait mais parce qu'il était tout le contraire. Saï était avenant mais faisait tout pour le cacher. Son sourire était doux et ses yeux, bien que sombre, étaient affectueux. Et pourtant entre eux il n'y avait rien de plus que le sexe. Ils s'étaient promis cela lors de leur première fois… Cette nuit là, il s'en rappelait comme si s'était hier…

OoOoO

Il avait finit son travail, son client était rentré chez lui, sain et sauf. En rentrant de son travail, il avait encore croisé un de ces stupides panneaux représentant l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Quand il rentra, il rencontra Saï. Celui-ci ne dormait pas et ils décidèrent de rester là, simplement, pour discuter entre vieux potes qu'ils s'étaient. Après avoir descendu près de huit bols de ramens, le blond s'était décidé à se lever afin d'aller dormir. C'est alors que Saï lui fit face, l'air sérieux, et commença à lui parler.

« Tu sais, Naruto, j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir retrouvé. On s'est tous demandé ce qu'il t'était arrivé pour que tu t'en ailles comme ça. C'est vrai que tu as abandonné face à Sasuke alors que tu aurais pu le battre, mais nous ne t'en voulions pas. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Saï.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai abandonné.

- Non. Mais je sais que tu avais une bonne raison.

- C'est faux. Je n'avais aucune raison. J'ai abandonné pour le laisser gagner.

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke et moi avions une relation. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui. C'est pour ça que, quand j'ai vu sa pseudo souffrance de se battre contre moi… j'ai abandonné pour le laisser gagner.

- Tu as abandonné pour que… Sasuke Uchiha gagne ? Tu as abandonné de ton plein gré pour le laisser gagné alors que tout le monde comptait sur toi pour y arriver… Tu étais le seul à pouvoir y parvenir et toi… tu…

- J'ai fait ça par amour. » Les yeux de Naruto était maintenant embués de larmes. Il revivait sa souffrance mais décida de ne rien laisser paraître. Ainsi, il ravala ses larmes et affronta Saï. Ce dernier était ahuri face à cette nouvelle. Lui-même avait eu confiance en Naruto.

« Tu ne peux pas…

- Tu me dégoûtes, Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, Saï ! Tu ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'est l'amour. Mais je peux te dire que tu n'en aurais pas fait moins. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, et j'assume les conséquences. Alors… S'il te plaît… ne me juge pas… J'ai déjà assez souffert. »

Cela, il le voyait bien. Au fond des yeux de Naruto, il pouvait voir le regret, le supplice et la douleur… Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, mais il savait ce qu'était la souffrance. Il s'approcha lentement du blond qui ne bougeait pas. Allait-il le frapper ? Il en aurait tous les droits de toute façon. Ce n'était que ce qu'il méritait. Il attendit patiemment le coup de Saï, fermant les yeux quand il était arrivé tout près de lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit des lèvres lui caresser les joues avant d'arriver sur sa bouche. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Saï enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond et une de ses mains vint taquiner ses mèches blondes. Naruto ne comprenait pas le comportement de Saï et ne se décida pas à bouger, ni à repousser le brun. Ce dernier recula, fixant Naruto.

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu me plais, Naruto.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Non. C'est de l'attirance, c'est tout. Tu as raison, je ne connais pas l'amour et ne souhaite pas le connaître. Ce n'est qu'une source de problème et de souffrance.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Naruto avait dit ça sur un ton catégorique, presque farouche. Saï sourit et s'approcha de nouveau.

« Tu as peut être fait des erreurs… mais qui n'en commet pas ? Personnellement je ne t'en veux pas. Ce Sasuke est un connard, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié.

- Merci, Saï.

- Ne me remercie pas. C'est moi qui te remercie.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas m'avoir jeté ! » Ils rirent et, cette fois, c'est Naruto qui s'approcha. Il embrassa Saï avec plus d'insistance. Il adorait ça, mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Sasuke avait été sa première relation même s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux à part quelques baisés volés. Saï demanda l'accès à sa bouche par un coup de dent sur sa lèvre. Naruto lui accorda, enfonçant le premier sa langue dans la bouche de Saï, en proie à une excitation intense.

Les lèvres du brun étaient chaudes et moelleuses, son souffle caressait le nez du blond. Ses mains se baladaient sous la chemise du blond, cherchant deux bouts de chairs roses, qu'il pinçât. Naruto gémit et mordit la lèvre inférieure de Saï. Ce dernier poussa le blond jusqu'à un mur proche et leur baiser redoubla d'intensité. Il colla son corps à celui de Naruto qui lui massait les fesses. C'est alors qu'il sentit l'excitation du brun contre lui. Saï plongea sa tête dans le cou du blond, l'embrassant, le léchant avec ardeur.

- Saï ? Haleta Naruto.

- Hm ?

- Je… J'ai jamais…

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait ? Demanda t-il, en sortant enfin du cou du blond.

- Non.

- Très bien, décréta Saï avec un sourire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que tu vas adorer. » Il repartit de plus belle, et défit la chemise du blond devenue, on doit se le dire, beaucoup trop encombrante.

Cette nuit là se passa comme toutes les suivantes, remplit de caresses, de baisers, de plaisir, de jouissances… Naruto se rappelait de leurs corps en sueurs, tremblants d'envie, une soif inassouvie à mesure où les coups de butoirs se répétaient en Naruto… Leurs halètements se faisant de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au cri ultime, plaisir suprême…

OoOoO

Naruto admirait le brun. Il se colla un peu plus à lui, entrelaçant leurs jambes. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur son front.

« Tu as pris autant de temps ? Demanda soudainement Saï.

- Je croyais que tu dormais ? Contesta Naruto, un peu surpris.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais affirmé, d'après moi. » Saï sourit devant le visage du blond.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Finit par demander Naruto.

- Comme d'habitude. Pas le moins du monde…

- Va te faire foutre !

- Hm… Tu échanges les rôles là… Mais on peut toujours essayer.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies autant de plaisir que moi…

- Je rêve ou c'est un compliment ?

- Tu rêves ! En faite, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu sois si bon que ça…

- Pardon ? Tu me provoques ? Alors, fait attention, mon Naru-Chan, tu vas voir, si je ne suis pas un Dieu… »

OoOoO

Sur ce, nous savons tous ce qu'ils ont fait, n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Bon eh bien…

OoOoO

Saï se mit sur Naruto en un tour de rein et s'empara de sa bouche avidement, bloquant ces deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Naruto sourit devant cette fougue mais ne résista pas. Certain que son blond ne bougerait pas, Saï commença à descendre ses mains de plus en plus bas, caressant les zones les plus sensibles de Naruto, mordillant son oreille avec sensualité…

- Attends

- Hm… quoi ?

- Tu t'es pas douché ?

- Non. Je t'ai déjà dit que la douche tue le plaisir quand on vient de terminer.

- Bon tant pis… Et si on innovait aujourd'hui ?

- Hm… A quoi penses-tu ?

- Eh bien… Que dirai-tu d'un jeu ?

- Dis toujours.

- Disons que je suis… un maître et que tu es un esclave…

- Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude… »

OoOoO

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce… Et le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient obligés de porter ces costumes… Car leur règle première était de « protéger au risque de sa vie un client… mais toujours avec classe. » Règle stupide. Surtout quand il faisait aussi chaud et que le vieux prenait tout son petit temps pour distribuer le travail !

« Alors, le vieux ! Tu vas te décider ?

- Du respect, petit ! Je vais te donner un gros poisson !

- Ah, quand même ! J'attendais ça depuis un moment.

- Bien. C'est une célébrité très connue. Il est un professionnel en…

- Bon, dis qui c'est, je verrai après !

- … art martiaux. Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. »

De quoi ? Il avait mal entendu ou il avait mal entendu ?

« Excusez moi mais… je crois avoir mal compris…

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous parlez de… Sasuke ? Ce connard de première ?

- Je parle bien de Monsieur Uchiha, ton nouveau client.

- Je refuse.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Effectivement, je ne peux pas.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends, gamin ? » Naruto ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés au sol. Non, il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas le revoir. Son sang s'était soudainement stagné dans ses veines. Sa respiration s'était saturée. Son cœur avait certainement dû s'arrêter. Uchiha. Ce seul nom lui était… insupportable. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à présent et il sentit ton estomac chaviré. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour l'oublier… Le blond sentit une main l'entouré doucement. Le regardant de près.

« Naruto.

- Gaara…

- Naruto… Tout ira bien…

- Je ne peux pas. » Ce furent ces derniers mots avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Gaara. Personne à part Le roux et Saï ne pouvait comprendre l'attitude de Naruto.

« Je suis désolé, gamin… Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux lui reprocher mais… tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en occuper. Ton travail avant tout.

- Je peux te remplacer si tu veux… prends mon client et…

- Merci, Gaara. Mais… le vieux a raison. J'irai. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ferai mon travail.

- Tu fais le bon choix, petit. » Le blond n'avait pas quitté les bras de Gaara qui le serrait fort pour le réconforter. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi proches mais c'était comme une évidence pour le blond… Rien de spécial. Lentement, il lâcha le roux, affichant un petit sourire.

« En plus… j'ai envie de m'amuser en ce moment.

- Je peux jouer avec toi ?

- Justement, j'allais te le proposer… »

Le soir venu, Naruto était couché seul sur son lit, repensant à sa vie… depuis qu'elle n'en était plus une. Il prenait conscience de l'ampleur de ses décisions d'hier… et surtout d'aujourd'hui. Demain serait un autre jour. Quand il verrait Sasuke, il ne montrerait ni haine ni bonheur. De l'indifférence, voilà tout. Il connaissait l'Uchiha avec sa foutue arrogance… Il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant d'essayer de lui parler… Eh bien, il allait voir qui était devenu Naruto Uzumaki.

Le lendemain, le soleil brillait toujours autant… C'était une superbe journée qui s'annonçait, mis à part le fait, bien sûr, qu'il allait revoir un connard qui répondait au doux de Sasuke Uchiha. Celui-là même qui lui avait volé son rêve… sa vie… A cet instant, ç'aurait dû être lui qui avait besoin d'un garde du corps… Mais au diable le passé. Le présent et l'avenir étaient à lui, et il allait bien s'en servir.

Le blond s'habilla comme à son habitude, coiffé d'une queue de cheval, deux petites franges encadrant son visage. Il se regarda longuement… il avait bien changé durant ces dernières années. C'était parfait. Il se décida enfin à rejoindre les autres dehors.

« Finalement, il nous faut deux gardes du corps pour Uchiha. Gaara, tu iras avec Naruto. Je te remplacerais pour ton client.

- Aucun problème » Répondit-il, un sourire franc aux lèvres… Sourire auquel Naruto répondit.

Ils entrèrent en voiture ensemble pour se rendre à l'hôtel de Sasuke. Bizarrement, le blond était très calme. Ils y arrivèrent en quinze minutes et furent conduit à la chambre du brun. Gaara s'arrêta un moment face à la porte et regarda Naruto.

« J'espère que tu es sûr de toi. Parce que moi, je ne lui ferai aucun cadeau.

- T'en fais pas, Gaara. Merci pour tout. »

Le roux frappa alors à la porte, s'annonçant comme étant les gardes du corps de « Uchiha-Sama » Pff. Il pouvait toujours attendre qu'il l'appelle « Uchiha-Sama ».

Ce fut un blond, fin et un peu maladroit qui vînt leur ouvrir. Il avait les yeux bleus, tout comme Naruto, même si ceux-ci étaient loin d'être aussi beaux. Il lui ressemblait un peu… Comme un demi-frère. Il sourit, un peu craintif devant les gardes dont il faisait une tête de moins.

« Hm… Bon… Bonjour ! Je suis… euh… le manager de Sasuke. Bienve…

- Oui, c'est ça, lança Gaara, passant devant lui, sans lui accorder plus d'attention, suivit de Naruto.

- Sasuke ! Nous… avons de la visite » Le manager eut un petit rire nerveux avant de jeune s'éloigner un peu.

- Oui, j'arrive. » Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement. Sa voix… plus mûre, plus forte… avec flash il se rappela de ce que le brun lui disait… Il se rappela de cette nuit pluvieuse… De son baiser fiévreux… Le meilleur qu'il n'est jamais eu. Malgré lui, il se dégoûtait d'aimer ça…

Soudain, la poignée de la porte tourna… Le cœur du blond s'accéléra, sans rien montrer à l'extérieur… mais il était sûr qu'on pouvait entendre son cœur battre à cinq cent kilomètres de là. Les secondes durèrent une éternité. Lentement, il vit Sasuke sortir de l'autre pièce. Plus grand, plus musclé… beaucoup plus beau. Tout son corps n'était que désir. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus grand, ses yeux toujours aussi noirs et profond. Pendant une seconde, quand il rencontra les yeux de Naruto, il s'arrêta, un air de pure surprise sur le visage, et continua sa course. Le temps d'une seconde, il fut dérouté. Mais maintenant, le masque de l'indifférence trônait sur son visage. Arrogant. Naruto sourit faiblement. Le brun n'allait pas résister. Il avança vers eux en se présentant et leur serrant la main. Arrivé à Naruto, il lui tendit la main. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur la main face à lui et la serra, comme si de rien était.

OoOoO

La journée se passa à mener l'Uchiha un peu partout, dans des réunions, des interview… Ils étaient conduits dans une limousine noire. Du grand Uchiha tout ça… Naruto avait toujours fait en sorte de se trouver loin de Sasuke ou près de Gaara qu'il regardait avec attention quand il sentait que le brun l'observait. Un petit sourire par là… Une caresse infime… Si bien que quand ils rentrèrent enfin à l'hôtel, Sasuke devança Naruto et se mit entre eux. Le problème fut le manager, qui entra juste avant Gaara. Dans l'ordre : Gaara, Sasuke, le manager et Naruto. Quand Sasuke s'en rendit compte il fit une mine épouvantable… à croire qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un.

« Que ce passe t-il, Sasuke ?

Rien, alors ferme-là. » Naruto sourit et lança un coup d'œil à Gaara. Il vit que Sasuke l'observait alors il se mordit la lèvre avec sensualité. Tout pour l'énerver, car il voyait bien se fureur face à son indifférence vis-à-vis de lui… Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel et tout ce déroulait comme le voulait le blond. Ils raccompagnèrent Sasuke dans sa chambre et au moment de partir dans la leur…

« Vous… vous prendrez bien… un verre ? Demanda le manager en gloussant. Naruto regarda Gaara avant qui celui-ci réponde.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? » Sasuke afficha alors un air plus détendu. Il avait un plan en tête.

« Alors passons dans l'autre pièce, dit-il. » Le manager fut le premier à pénétrer dans l'autre pièce, suivit de Gaara. A sa suite ce fut Sasuke mais, au lieu de rentrer, il referma la porte ; Ainsi, il se retrouvait enfin seuls dans la pièce. Le blond ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là… mais, cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

« Naruto.

-… » Le brun avança vers lui. Il s'arrêta et l'observa minutieusement. Naruto ne bougea pas, le fixant tout simplement. Il était tellement beau… Le brun eut un sourire satisfait, comme un chasseur ayant enfin attrapé sa proie.

« Regarde tout ce que j'ai grâce à toi. J'espère au moins ne pas t'avoir trop manqué. » Il porta sa main au visage du blond qui resta impassible, déployant tous ces efforts pour ne pas le tabasser… ou lui sauter dessus. Naruto la lui retira au moment même où il l'effleurait.

« Je suis là en tant que professionnel, Mr Uchiha. »

Sasuke parut alors surpris de la réponse de Naruto. Ses traits prirent une forme d'agacement. Soudain, il plaqua le blond contre le mur le plus proche aplatissant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond trop ahuri ne se débattit pas. Interloqués par le bruit, Gaara et le manager firent leur apparition.

« Qu'est se passe t-il ? » Sasuke lâcha Naruto et se retourna pour voir les yeux horrifiés du manager et ceux froids et enragés de Gaara.

« Rien. Je vérifiais les aptitudes de mes gardes. Il s'avança sans quitté des yeux le roux.

- On y va, Naruto. Bonne soirée.

- Au revoir ! A… Demain ! » Gaara attrapa le blond avant de partir à toute vitesse, se souciant guère du petit rire nerveux du manager. Il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs celui-là. Une fois sortit, il observa Naruto. Il n'avait pas l'air effondré plutôt… content.

« J'ai réussi, Gaara. Je suis resté froid avec lui. Il va recommencer à venir vers moi. Et moi, je le rejetterais. Comme une merde.

- Parfait.

- Cela dit, nous devons continuer notre jeu, jusqu'au bout. Il a déjà perdu. » Disant cela, le blond se pencha vers Gaara et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce moment, Sasuke ouvrait la porte et les aperçus… Ils ne savaient pas qu'il les avait vu… Le brun se détourna et referma la porte. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

À suivre !

Verity971 : Salut ! Déjà, je voulais m'excuser pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à publier (c'est pas la faute de Douce) et puis si, un peu quand même, mais c'est assez comique… enfin bref ! j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre 2 et que vous aimerez encore plus le chapitre 3 ! Bon, l'histoire de Mysterious girl… c'était marrant ! Mais fatiguant (c'est long à écrire M y s t e ri o u s g i r l . . . pfff !) Donc voilà, on va se contenter de Verity ! Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
